Her Last Seventeen
by Essessency
Summary: The day I died, I died noble and honest. But I just wasn't ready to go. And Austin wasn't ready to let me go. Physically visiting him for seventeen minutes a day was not allowed. But we must all make sacrifices for the ones we love. AU Auslly.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Little Too Late

_**We must all remember to take life for granted, because it can be taken from our clutches faster than ever thought possible. I just never thought this would ever happen to me. I'm more perspective now but this was my last chance. My time on Earth was not completely done, and this is my chance to make things right. **_

**x.x**

"Hey Ally!"

I looked up to see Austin. His usually messy blonde hair was combed and he wore a nice button-down shirt. "Date with Kira?" I guessed.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I was hoping we could get some songwriting in beforehand?"

I shrugged. "Sorry Austin, I have to work till seven thirty." I began organizing the change in the cash register. I am a little bit of a perfectionist.

He groaned. "Aw, that's when we're going to Dez's house …"

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you even so fancy if your just going to Dez's house?"

"He may not look like it, but his parents are really sophisticated people. Sort of aristocratic, you might say …"

My eyebrows rose. "You learn something new everyday."

"So …" He continued. "Our date should end around eight thirty. Are you available at nine?"

"I don't know, it's a school night."

"Please Alls?" He was pleading and his eyes showed it. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

_That's because you haven't …_

I tried to push the pestering thoughts out of my head. I just recently found out that I liked Austin and I found out that he liked me too. It actually seemed quite awkward. He and Kira were taking a break and he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be with me or Kira. He chose Kira, and it honestly kind of hurt but I tried not to worry about it. Kira wasn't sure and needed to think about it. Meanwhile I sang a duet with Austin and conquered my stage fright. And he kind of kissed me afterwards. I couldn't lie that it was amazing and that I felt sparks. But Kira wanted him, and I understood that he had asked her first. It was only fair. Besides it could ruin our partnership if we went out, no matter how much we liked each other. Things were different now.

_Oh come on, Ally! He picked Kira because she's he's perfect match! She's pretty, smart, rich, and she likes the same things as him. She's actually fun and not lame …_

I once again pushed the thoughts out of my mind, focusing on here and now. "Okay, nine it is …"

"Thanks!" He beamed and ran out.

I shook my head at his innocence and continued stacking the millions of pennies in the register, arranging them by produced date.

_2002 goes before 2007 but after 1992. Ooh! Is this seriously from 1963?_

"Guess who got a job at Bonnie's Bakery?"

I looked up again to see my best friend wearing a baguette for a headband and croissant earrings. "And how long is this job going to last?"

"Well, I'm trying for two days so I can get a discount on your birthday cake tomorrow." She smiled. "I can't believe your going to be seventeen!"

I returned her smile. "I know, it just seems so unreal. So much has happened this year, and I want seventeen to be the best year yet."

Trish pulled out her phone. "It will be, because I'm ordering your cake right now."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah I should probably get back before I'm fired." She started walking out but looked back. "The things I do for you …"

I chuckled to myself, thinking on the spur of the moment.

Just another day …

**x.x**

_**It seems this crazy world is upside down. **_

_**We are young and wild in this small town. **_

_**Turn up this music loud. **_

_**Go ahead, shout it out!**_

_**Let this moment be forever ours.**_

I quickly erased the original lyrics and jotted these ones down. I took out my phone. It was nine thirty. And Austin still hasn't shown up or texted. I couldn't help but feel upset. He was the one that scheduled it, and now I'm being simultaneously ditched. I sighed and continued to play, hoping it would calm my nerves.

_**And tomorrow will be just the same.**_

_**Just having fun in this land of fame.**_

_**Sometimes we are to scared to say-**_

"Hey Alls!" Austin walked in with a wrinkled shirt and swollen lips. Sometimes I wonder if he wants to tick me off or if it comes naturally. But by the looks of him, he didn't seem to be at Dez's house. He looked over at me. "Why are you here so late?"

I opened my mouth in shock, trying not to rage. "Why do you think?"

He thought for a minute before a look of realization dawned on his face. "Oh, we had a rehearsal didn't we?"

"Yeah, according to you earlier, when you practically begged me to hang out with you! You're a half an hour late anyways …" I was aware that I was yelling but I didn't care.

His eyes narrowed. "Chill Ally, I just got caught up in Kira. It's no big deal." His voice was sharp.

I scoffed. "Yeah it is a big deal! I'm writing these songs by myself and furthermore you're with Kira all the time so I never see you. I'm sorry Austin, but some things are more important than your girlfriend!" I couldn't stop now; the words were just tumbling out of my mouth.

His face was furious now. "Oh I see what this is about, you're jealous of Kira!"

"No I'm not-," I tried to protest.

"Yes you are!" He pointed out. "I'm sorry by kissing you and giving you the wrong idea, but you need to get over it! You've been a nuisance to my relationship with Kira since it started!" He screamed.

My face felt beet red. "Then why did you do it? Huh? Why did you kiss me if you regret it so much? I'm the reason your with Kira! The practice date was _my _idea. And I tried everything to make the date perfect. How dare you call me a nuisance!"

"I call you that because it's true! You mess _everything _up Ally! I don't know why I kissed you, probably because I thought I liked you. But I like Kira! And Kira's more important to me than you will ever be!" His eyes widened and a hand clapped over his mouth.

My eyes were stinging with unshed tears, and I felt like I couldn't speak. How could one person hurt you this much? "Fine! If I mess everything up and you don't even care about me then you can find yourself a new songwriter and best friend! I'm done!" I turned on my heels and ran out as fast as I could, somewhere where I could think. I could hear Austin call after and run after me as I continued to sprint. I just needed to be alone. I ran to my house and bounded upstairs, collapsing on my bed and letting my tears loose. I took out my phone, seeing I had five missed calls, four voicemails, and eight texts from Austin. I scowled and threw my phone across the room; it landed in my laundry hamper. I just needed to think. I didn't realize I would have plenty of time for that later.

**x.x**

As soon as I got to school the next morning, I headed to my locker and right to my first class. I didn't want to see Austin, Trish, or Dez who were probably at our table in the lunchroom eating breakfast. I'm sure Trish will find out soon anyways. The day went by quickly, and I was surprised that I didn't see Austin in the halls or when I went to my locker, which was next to his. The bell rang for lunch and I went to my locker for the fourth time, kind of wanting to bump into Austin. But he wasn't there. Instead I was faced by a worried looking Trish.

"Ally! There you are! I heard everything that happened. I'm so sorry." She hugged me and I returned it gladly.

I smiled it off. "It's fine, I'm sure it was just the heat of the moment. I didn't mean what I said and I'm sure he didn't either. I'm just going to give him a day to cool off and I'll apologize tomorrow."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I was hoping we would all hang out for your birthday today …"

I face palmed. "Crap!"

"What?"

My face flushed. "I forgot it was my birthday today." I mumbled.

Trish looked at me with a 'seriously' look. "How do you forget something like that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking about Austin and my situation, and I ran out of the house to get here early so it's not like I got a greeting from my dad or anything …" The bell rang again and I quickly grabbed my bagged lunch and Trish and I headed to the cafeteria.

We started to head towards our table, but stopped when we saw Austin and Dez already there. Dez was scarfing his food like an angry gorilla and Austin just sat there with his head in his hands. His pancakes were untouched. There was something seriously wrong.

Trish started to lead me over to another empty table, but I refused. "Hey Trish, I'm going to actually apologize to Austin now. I can't bear seeing him like this …"

Trish nodded in understanding and I sat down at our table. Before Dez could get a word in edgewise, Trish snatched his arm and dragged him over to the empty table. I shot her a grateful smile then looked at Austin, who still hasn't looked up. "Hi …" I muttered meekly.

"What? Are you talking to me now?" He spatted sarcastically, finally turning to look me in the eye. He looked under slept and a bit pissed off. So I knew I had to be careful with what I'd say.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Austin. I didn't mean anything that I said last night. I was angry and I was being stupid. I'm so sorry …"

His eyes softened and portrayed a guilty look. "No, _I'm_ sorry. What I said was unforgivable and you had every right to be mad. Things have been just so confusing lately …"

I half-smiled. "So we're still best friends right?"

He chuckled and pulled me in for a tight hug. "You know it. We'll always be best friends Alls, no matter what happens." He pulled back and pulled something from his backpack. It was a vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. The frosting was smeared from the plastic wrap and it wasn't exactly a perfect Betty Crocker made cupcake. But I could tell he went through work to make it himself. And I was touched by it.

"Happy Birthday, Ally. Your seventeen now!" He handed me the cupcake and leaned toward my ear. "Make a wish …"

I chuckled because it had no candle, but I decided to make one anyway and eat it. I made my wish, even though it seemed impossible that it would come true.

_I wish that Austin would feel the same way …_

Right after I made my wish, I opened my eyes and turned to Austin. But I was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot and screams echoing to the cafeteria. We looked over at where the noise came from. There was a freshman boy with a gun, shooting everyone he could see. Before I could ask what was going on, Austin shouted. "Ally get under the table, now!"

We were in the middle of a school shooting.

He pulled me under and he held me close, waiting for the screams to be silenced. I shut my eyes tight and wondered if Austin and I would die together. Maybe being under here gave us a better chance of surviving. I looked up at Austin, whose eyes were shut tightly as he mumbled under his breath. It took me a minute to realize he was praying. I could feel his hold on me tighten. I looked out to see the shooter heading towards Trish and Dez, who were sitting at a table, faces frozen in shock and terror.

He inched closer, aiming the gun at Dez. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and courage rush through me. I couldn't let them die and just watch. It would kill me.

"I'm sorry …" I whispered to Austin. I tore myself away from Austin's grip and he opened his eyes and looked at me with a horrified glance as I ran in between the shooter and Dez. "Ally! No!" He screamed.

But it was too late. I jumped in between, causing the bullet to hit my chest instead of Dez's. I immediately fell, everything was getting fuzzy. I felt my heart stopped beating. The last thing I could see or hear was Austin's tear-streaked face above me. He was sobbing. "Ally come back! Please come back!"

Everything suddenly stilled. It was too late. I was gone.

**So this is my new story "Her Last Seventeen" It was originally a dream I had about me and my best friend and I died and visited her for fifteen minutes each day because I originally called it "Her Last Fifteen" So I edited it and this was born! I really hope you guys like this story. I promise Another Cheesy High School Story will be uploaded when this one is finished:) I'll update soon!**

**-Evelyn**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Angels

"_Ally!"_

"_Someone call an ambulance!_

"_Help! Please help!" _

I heard a source of sound above me, a hand connected into mine. I felt an immediate rush of heat and comfort. I could hear millions of voices in my ear, all-talking in unison.

"Ally! Hang on!" I heard Trish's watery voice beg.

"You saved my life. I could never repay you enough Ally …" Dez whispered, but I heard every word.

"Ally! P-please come back! Please! I need you!" I felt drops of warm liquid glide down my face, but I wasn't sure if they were Austin's tears or mine. I knew he was crying, and I just wanted him to stop. I didn't think I was worth crying over. But I didn't want to look at this horrific scene, I just couldn't. I knew Austin was the one holding my hand though, I could just feel it.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my three hysterical best friends. I sat up, remembering fully what happened. They weren't hurt physically, and I was glad. I was afraid though that their mental health would need to be restated. After all, here I was sitting up feeling better than ever and they're crying like they had lost me for good. I would've expected them to hug me or something. Something to show that they were glad I was all right.

Everyone was in chaos. Police officers put up caution tape and everyone was screaming and crying, putting the dead and injured on stretchers. Relatives sobbed in relief that their kid was okay, other grieved for the children who weren't lucky. The shooter must have committed suicide. My clothes were stained in blood but I wasn't in pain. I actually felt better than I have in a long time. Which was odd considering I was shot in the chest. My friends were still looking down, even though I was sitting up. They weren't even noticing that I was completely fine.

"Guys! I'm okay!" I yelled it but they kept crying. I looked over at Austin, who seemed the most distraught. His blonde hair was even lighter against his red-rimmed eyes. "Austin, I'm right here …"I reached out to hug him, but was shocked when my arm went right through him, like jello.

_Oh no …_

I quickly stood up and backed up against the wall, as soon as I moved away from my original position, everyone started to freak out.

"She lost her pulse! She's not breathing!" Austin was pretty much hyperventilating and I was still utterly scared and confused. He was on the ground, hugging my body close to him.

_Wait …my body?_

I stepped closer, getting a good look at my corpse. My skin was a dull shade of grey, my eyes were lifeless, and my body was deathly still.

_I was dead. _

It all came crashing down on me. I was shot, by jumping in front of Dez, sparing his life. Immediately the shooter killed himself. I looked alive; the only difference was that there was a light pink haze surrounding me, like an aura. I saw seven other people besides me who were also wandering around with the haze around them. They were the others, the victims. I knew them.

Noah Terry, a senior, had a dark green haze around him.

Mandy Gerozo, a sophomore, had a dark blue haze.

Jack Lisbyn, a freshman, had a yellow haze.

Laura Thompson, a junior like me, had a hot pink haze.

Nicholas Ross, a sophomore, had an orange haze.

Stephannie Beck, a freshman, had a purple haze.

And Eric Landburgh, a freshman, had a red haze.

He was the shooter.

I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. I would never see my family or friends again. I would never achieve my goals. I would never live. A tear slipped down my cheek, but I ignored it and walked over to Austin, who was still sobbing as they covered my body with a sheet and put it on a stretcher. I kneeled down and lightly put my hand over his, I whispered in his ear, though he couldn't hear it.

"It'll be okay, Austin …"

He calmed down instantly, his stoned eyes looking forward as I tried to read them. How did this all happen? He was just getting started on his career. We had a huge fight. It was my birthday.

_I died on my own birthday. _

I gasped. What would my parents think? My dad was all alone as it is. He might have to shut down Sonic Boom! And my mom is on her newest journey in Austrailia, studying kangaroos! How would she react?

"Allyson Marie Dawson. Born on February 23rd, 1995. Parents are Lester Howard Dawson and Penny Ann Mildrey Dawson. Friends are Patricia Maria De La Rosa, Austin Monica Moon, and Dezford Fisher. Her death date also falls on the 23rd, her seventeenth birthday."

My head snapped over to the male voice, reading off all my information. I found two teens behind me, one holding a clipboard. They were a boy and a girl, who looked like siblings and possibly twins. The both had blonde hair, the same shade as Austin's. The girl's was curled and cascaded down her back, her dark brown eyes were sparkling under her bangs and she was smiling. The boy was a little bit taller, and quite thin. His hair fell in his face, but not hiding his hazel eyes. He had the smallest little nose that reminded me of an elf. It was quite cute. He too was smiling. The girl was wearing a hot pink dress that complimented the hot pink haze around her. The boy was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that coordinated colors with his sky blue haze.

I looked over at them. "What? Who are you? And how do you see me?"

The girl walked over and held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Allyson!"

The boy poked her. "Um Em, she prefers to be called Ally. It's on the pet peeves section of her full profile."

The girl shrugged and I shook her hand anyway. I was surprised that we were able to touch, but other questions were swimming through my head. "What do you mean finally?"

The girl looked at me. "I'm Emmersin, and this is my twin brother Emmet. We're your guardian angels."

"Excuse me?"

"We were sent from heaven to bring you with us." Emmet answered. "Once you get up there, you get assigned a person to look after. And Emmy and I were assigned to look after you."

"Can't you choose?" I asked.

Emmersin shook her head. "Nope, you get assigned to look after someone in a time of need. Emmet and I were nineteen when we died in a car crash, but that was in 1994. We didn't get assigned right away. It's up to you whether you want to sign up or not, but it's a life long commitment."

"Wait? If you guys died at nineteen in 94, then wouldn't you be thirty eight?"

Emmet nodded. "Yeah, if we were still alive, but once you die, you stay the same age as when you stopped living." He looked at the clipboard again. "Well Ally, it's time to go."

"G-go where?"

"Home." He replied simply. "It's your time to leave Earth now."

I looked over at Austin's sorrowful face. "I don't want to leave. I can't."

Emmersin looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry Ally, but you must."

I sighed and took one last look at my best friends. "I love you guys."

I then took Emmet and Emmersin's hands and followed them into the glittering mist that appeared.

Maybe things would be okay. I just hoped Austin would be okay.

**That was chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I've been so stressed lately and we have a snow day today, so I thought I would finish. If you couldn't tell, Ally basically died when she left her ground because her spirit left her body completely. The hazes have a special meaning and you'll find out what they are soon. Also Emmet and Emmersin portray Riker and Rydel Lynch so just imagine them as those characters. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Though most will probably be answered in upcoming chapters. Thanks:)**

**-Evelyn**


	3. Chapter 3: My One and Only Wish

I don't know why I wasn't scared … at least not of this place. It didn't seem familiar, but like Emmet said, It was home. I was experiencing a strange feeling of euphoria as I walked around the unknown whiteness. As I took more steps, things got clearer. Until the blankness bursted with color. I found myself in a garden. One with amazing endless fields of flowers. There were also mountains in the background and valleys, oceans, and clouds. Except the clouds were below us instead of over. The sky was a really dark blue like dusk fading into dawn. There were a lot of other people walking around too, minding their own business. Some looked confused like me, others were trotting around like this was their normal routine. Then I suddenly realized where I was … the after life. I didn't understand how we were in my school cafeteria one moment and up here the next. We just walked through this portal and we ended up here. I was a bit frightened, but this place made me feel at peace. I wasn't scared up here, I was scared about down on Earth. What was going on down there? Can I ever go back?

We suddenly stopped and I let go of Emmet and Emmersin's hands. I was all of a sudden bursting with questions. Emmet noticed this immediately and spoke before I had the chance.

"It's okay Ally. I know you're a bit scared. But you'll love it here. And we'll show you around." He nodded his head reassuringly.

"Yeah!" Emmersin exclaimed. "Even though we're technically retired now, we'll always be friends!"

"C'mon …" Emmet led me over a huge waterfall going below the ground. "See this? This is where you can go back to Earth. You just be say specifically where you want to go and jump in. It'll take you there in an instant. If you're a guardian angel, your required to look after the person your guarding."

"Wow …" I mumbled looking a the crystal water leading down to where I used to live. "Would they be able to see you? Like anyone? And how would you get back?"

"Nobody can see you unless you touch the locket you're wearing. When you get assigned as a guardian angel, you get a locket or watch with their picture in it. Even if their just a baby, you will get a picture of them when they get older." He showed his watch, which indeed had my picture inside it, it was the same with Emmersin's locket. Emmet continued. "If you touch the locket and say you want to show yourself, you can touch them, or move things. If you concentrate hard enough, you'll appear as an apparition. That's where all these ghost story things come from …"

Emmersin skipped over to me. "And a portal, like the one we went through will take you back. It'll show up when your ready."

Things were starting to make sense. "Oh, I get it. Are there any other things I should know?"

Emmet crossed his arms and thought. "Well, you can stay up here. You still sleep and eat and do things normal humans do. We're just like spirits. We're one big family up here. We have apartments, I guess you can say. Is there anyone up here you know that you can stay with?"

I shrugged. "My grandparents died when I was really young. I'm not sure."

"You can stay with us then …" Emmersin said. "I've always wanted a sister!"

"Ahem …" Emmet cleared his throat looking away.

Emmersin winced. "Oh, no offense." Her eyes lit up again. "Oh yeah! Emmet! We forgot to tell her about the wish!"

"Right …" Emmet turned towards me again. "Emmersin and I have the power to grant you one wish when you're here, because your time down on Earth is up. So is there anything you want?"

I bit my lip unconsciously. This wasn't like wanting to go to the movies or wanting a million dollars. This meant more. "Anything?"

"Anything …" Emmet and Emmersin confirmed in unison.

I cleared my throat. "Okay. There's this guy named Austin Moon. He's my best friend and he means a lot to me. If it's not too much to ask, I want to be his guardian angel."

Emmet and Emmersin looked at each other nervously and Emmet scratched his head. "Well … the thing is he already has a guardian angel."

"Could I maybe trade?"

"Well this isn't like pokemon cards. You can't exactly trade." Emmet paused and whispered to Emmersin. "Are pokemon cards before her time?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please? You said anything."

Emmersin sighed. "Okay we'll have to find his guardian angel …" They walked over to a 100 page long list. She flipped through it quickly. "Drake Lewis is his guardian angel …" She smiled immediately. "I know him! I'll go find him!" She bounded off before Emmet and I could say anything.

He sighed. "As you can tell … Your 'friend's' guardian angel happens to be Emmersin's crush."

_What did he mean by 'friend'?_

x.x

A little while later, Emmersin returned arm in arm with a boy who looked about the same age as her. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. A dark green haze surrounded him. I assumed it was Drake Lewis. He looked over at Emmersin who nodded over to me. I waved shyly. "Hi I'm Ally Dawson …"

He smiled. "So I've heard. So you want to be Austin Moon's guardian angel right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I just am really close with him and it would mean a lot if I could watch over him."

"Okay. Then he's yours …"

Emmet's face twisted in a look of confusion. "Wait, is that it? Is this even allowed?"

Drake chuckled and wrapped an arm around Emmersin, causing Emmet to scowl a bit. "Of course it is. I checked with the boss. He said that if it means that much then it would be okay."

"Um, the boss?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know …" Emmersin pointed up. "I don't know your religion, but whatever you believe in is your perspective up here. It's different for everyone."

Emmet smirked at Drake. "But how is it that easy? I don't think the boss would make it that simple."

Drake smirked back with double the intensity. "Well normally he wouldn't. But he told me this was a special case. Apparently, Austin prayed to him to make things okay before Ally got killed. So he just told me to give you the picture and clipboard and I could get assigned someone new." Drake pulled a locket out of his pocket and slipped in the picture. He then pulled out a clipboard from his backpack and offered it to me.

I shook my head. "I don't need a clipboard. I know everything about him there is to know."

Drake brushed his dark bangs from his eyes. "I doubt that. I know you two were close and everything. But this clipboard can also act as a mirror. If you don't want to go to Earth and see him, this clipboard will show you where he is and what's happening. It'll be useful, trust me."

I slowly took the clipboard and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, I must be going now." He turned to Emmersin. "I'll see you soon Emmy." He clicked his teeth at her and took off, leaving Emmersin looking over the moon.

She sighed in contenment. "Isn't he just perfect?"

Emmet scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah a real charmer …"

x.x

Everything was silent at the dinner table as I poked around at my beef and corn mush. I was at Emmet and Emmersin's little apartment, which resembled little gingerbread like houses from the outside. I was immediately reminded of Dez and my stomach lurched, causing me to drop my fork.

Emmersin noticed and paused from eating. "Are you okay Ally?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I just really miss my friends and family …"

Emmet looked sympathically at me. "You know, we never really granted your wish. You getting Austin as a guardian angel was just lucky."

"Because I know people." Emmersin grinned. "So is there anything else you really want?"

I thought of Austin. He was probably a huge mess right now. I didn't have time to look at the clipboard or even figured out how it work. But I could feel it. It's almost as if we were bonded. I just want him to see me …

_Wait that's it!_

"I want Austin to be able to see me and feel me as if I were actually alive. I want him to know that I'm still there for him every single day, but I don't want to scare him."

Emmet and Emmersin's jaws dropped. Emmet laughed uneasily. "Ally that's like being ressurected. That's one wish we can't grant."

"I'm not asking for much." I promised. "I will still be dead but I only want him to see me, I only want him to feel me. Please!" My eyes started to glisten with tears.

Emmersin reached across the table and patted my hand. "We would, but there's strict rules. Austin will probably tell everyone. We can do it, but we can't risk him knowing everything or anything. It's too dangerous."

"You can trust him!" I begged. "Please I promise you, I will make sure he doesn't say anything! Just please _please_!"

Emmet sighed. "Okay, fine. All we can do is you can see him for seventeen minutes a day. He will be the only one able to see and he will be able to touch you as if you are living. But if he tries to say anything or says anything, you could put everyone in danger."

"I won't. I would never do that!"

Emmersin smiled. "I believe you. Now hold out your hand."

I held out my hand as she wrapped her around mine and Emmet did the same with my other hand. They closed their eyes and started mumbling incoherent words. After a minute, my hand started to glow in a mix of light pink, dark pink, and sky blue. They released my hands slowly and Emmet nodded at me.

"It's done. Remember, only seventeen minutes each day. It's late there so I wouldn't go now, he's probably asleep."

I smiled brightly, unable to contain the butterflies erupting from my stomach. I was so happy! I get to see him again! "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I embraced Emmersin and Emmet in a huge group hug.

Emmersin giggled at my happiness. "No problem! I'm so happy you're here! We can go to the mall, go to the spa, or get matching manicures together!" She squealed in delight, leaving Emmet to try and avoid the oncoming headache he was having.

"Oh yay …" He mumbled sarcastically. "More girls stuff …"

I laughed at his comment and found myself yawning. "Well, I better get to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."

They agreed and bid me their goodnights as I walked into the spare room that Emmersin prepared for me. I sunk myself in the feathery bed and pulled out the clipboard, wondering if I should try it out for the first time. I took a deep breath and thought to myself.

_Show me Austin._

The clipboard started glowing and it transformed into a sheet of glass, allowing me to see inside it. It was dark, and I could tell he was in his room. He sat on his bed, strumming sad lonely chords on his guitar. As far as I could see, he'd been crying. His eyes were tired and filled with the deepest pain and sorrow. Suddenly, I could feel his emotions inside of me. I was bonded in some way to him.

_He's angry at himself. He feels it his fault that I died. _

I knew I had to see him, if this unnecessary guilt spiraled too far, he could be come mentally unstable. Or worse, suicidal …

I wanted to see him again, but I would be so hurt if he took his own life. He didn't deserve to live in that kind of pain. I set down the mirror and it turned back into a clipboard. I sighed, promising I would see him as soon as possible tomorrow.

_Don't worry Austin, we'll be together again soon. _

**Alright, I know this chapter didn't contain much if any Auslly. But this is a background chapter so you understand everything that she's going through. The next chapter will make up for the lack of Auslly in this one, I swear. I will update before April Fools, if not sooner. **

**Thank you very much:)**

**-Evelyn **


	4. Chapter 4: Reappear or Disappear?

A bright light filtered in through the opened window, which let in a cool breeze. I slept more comfortable than ever and it felt like heaven.

_Oh yeah. I was in heaven._

I sat up and looked around the small, cozy room. Since there were no electronics here that I know of, I had no idea what time it was. But judging by the position of the sun, I assumed it was around ten. I suddenly remembered that I was going to visit Austin for the first time today and I was wide-awake. I knew I was taking some big risks by doing this, but I was just so happy to finally see him again. I only hope he won't freak out when he sees me.

I walked to the kitchen and caught Emmersin making waffles and Emmet reading a comic book. Neither seemed to notice my entrance and I cleared my throat. Emmet looked up and shoved the comic book aside with a sheepish grin. Emmersin turned around and smiled, handing me a plate of fresh fruit and syrup drenched waffles. The waffles brought back memories of Austin's obsession with pancakes, but I ignored the oncoming heartache, knowing I would finally see him again today.

_Finally …_

Emmersin read my mind as she looked at me thoughtfully. "Your excited to see Austin today. I can tell, your aura is positively glowing."

I knitted my eyebrows wanting to ask what she meant, but my mouth was also full and I didn't want to be rude. Emmet chuckled and answered for me.

"Everyone has a different colored haze around them. The haze means they're a spirit because it's their aura. Everyone has a different color, because it determines their personality. The more your aura glows, the happier you are. If it's faded, it means you're sad."

Emmersin sat down, pouring milk in her glass. "Yeah, my aura is hot pink you see, that means I'm bubbly and enthusiastic. Emmet's is sky blue. It means he's calm and determined. There's actually a huge chart downtown with all the different colors."

"Huh …" I responded. "I'm learning more and more everyday …" All of a sudden I felt an urge of sadness come over me. Emmet and Emmersin noticed this right away.

"Uh oh, Austin's miserable." Emmersin noted, reading my emotions.

"How do you know?"

"Today is your funeral. Of course he'll be miserable." Emmet replied.

My eyes widened. "W-what? Today is my funeral? How can I not know that?"

Emmersin shrugged. "You probably didn't check the mirror."

I quickly put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my clipboard, heading out. I had to get there. I needed to assure Austin I was okay. I rushed over to the waterfall, seeing how deep and scary it looked. I never was one for thrill rides. I even needed Austin to hold me on the waterslide when we went to the water park, and that one didn't even seem that scary. How could I do this?

I saw a small boy next to me, who couldn't be more than seven years old. He whispered where he wanted to go and just jumped in without a second thought. Why couldn't I do that?

I sighed, knowing I was wasting my time. I had to get to Austin. I was doing this for him. I wasn't sure exactly what to say so I carefully held on to the locket and exclaimed my wishes out loud.

"Take me to Austin Moon in Miami Florida …" I hesitantly jumped in, feeling myself getting swept away in the whirlpool like waterfall. I couldn't help but scream. I was terrified. It's not like I can die anyway …

I landed on my feet, like a cat. At first, everything was blank, but it burst with color like before. I found myself in front of a church; it was my old church that I attended when I was younger. I saw people walking around, most of them wearing black and hugging and weeping with other people. I recognized most of the older folks as my relatives, some that I haven't seen since forever.

_They would never see me again …_

I walked inside; everyone just ignored me like I didn't exist. Which I didn't unless I wanted to show a sign that I was here, but I knew that would scare everyone. I saw my parents in the middle of the huddle. My dad's eyes were tired and he had an arm around my mother, who was trying not to bawl her eyes out as she talked to my great aunt. I smiled at my dad's comforting. Even though they divorced a while ago, they still seemed like close friends. And this misfortunate event seemed to bring them closer together.

I looked around the building, trying to find Trish, Dez, or Austin. I found many old family members and I saw my open casket in the front of the sanctuary. I didn't have the heart to look in it. I could feel everyone's pain around me. But mostly, I could feel Austin's pain. It pulsed within me, and increased with an eager attempt to almost destroy the spirit I had left. I had to find him.

I rushed outside, to the playground behind the church. I found Austin arguing with Kira.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry this happened. It hurts me as much as it hurts you. Ally was a good person, but it's time to move on!" The desperation was in her eyes to calm him down. He was probably acting irrational, and I could understand how she would want to soothe him.

"No Kira, you don't understand and you won't ever understand. You didn't know the Ally that I knew. I knew who she was. I knew her fears, dreams, and the person she was. We connected in a way you and I couldn't never …" His voice raised but quieted, trying to just forget.

Kira nodded. "I get it now. You love her don't you?"

I looked over to him, waiting for his response. He just stared at the grass beneath his feet, not giving so much as a nod.

Kira grabbed her purse from the ground. "That's all I needed to know," She paused and gave him an apologetic look. "Good luck to you Austin …" She than left, without a glance back or anything.

I looked over to Austin, who slumped down to the ground and began hugging his knees. I never knew how hard this would be on him, ever. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned to see Trish and Dez, holding hands and running over to Austin. They each sat beside him and the wrapped each other in a huge group hug, letting tears loose. Dez pulled back first, looking to Austin.

"Hey buddy, are you ready to perform?"

Austin nodded, swiping at his eyes. "Yeah, I think so."

Trish bit her lip. "Ally would be proud. She's still with you Austin, I know she is."

I smiled at her words, feeling tears gather in my eyes as well. Trish could feel me. She knew I was here. I just wish they knew I was standing there watching them.

They stood up and headed back in the church. I stood in the back as everyone filed in and started the ceremony. I heard them talk about me and my life. Sharing memories and flashbacks. They seemed so alive. Finally, Austin went to the stage with his acoustic guitar. He looked to the crowd and cleared his throat.

"I'm Austin Moon. Many people know me as an overnight Internet sensation, but I was more than that. I was just another kid with hopes and dreams that almost seemed impossible to achieve. But I ended up achieving them thanks to my best friend, Ally Dawson."

I let myself smile at his kind words.

"Ally Dawson was the sweetest person ever. She put other people's needs before hers. She was kind, really smart, and really beautiful …"

I gasped.

"Anyway, I wrote a song for her. It may not be the best in the world, but it's in her memory. It's called 'Disappear'."

**She was so insecure, hiding her face from the world**

**I could've stopped this**

**I could've stopped her**

**I saw the February frost**

**I thought of all hope being lost**

**I saw the tragedy of the massacre**

**And death took her**

**But now I'm waiting for forever till we can finally be together**

**Because I can hear destiny calling**

**Eternity is too long, and all my hope is gone**

**Without her holding on I'm ready to fall**

**I'm falling apart**

**Tell me why I'm afraid**

**Tell me why I have to stay**

**Maybe I'll see her along the way**

**She was the rope tied around me, my oxygen tank**

**But now this has changed my fate**

**Let me dissipate**

**But now I'm waiting for forever till we can finally be together**

**Destiny's stalling and so am I**

**Everyday brings more pain**

**I drown myself in the spring rain**

**I'm running to see her again**

**But she disappears and I find myself falling**

**Tell me why I'm afraid**

**Tell me why I have to stay**

**Maybe I'll see her along the way**

**She was the rope tied around me, my oxygen tank**

**But now this has changed my fate**

**Let me dissipate**

**I bet she looks the same**

**Like the beauty of an angel with my heart on her wing**

**Does she remember my name?**

**Does she call it out while she's vanishing?**

**I'm done trying**

**I'm done breathing in this atmosphere**

**Let me outta here**

**Tell me why I'm afraid**

**Tell me why I have to stay**

**Maybe I'll see her along the way**

**She was the rope tied around me, my oxygen tank**

**But now this has changed my fate**

**Let me dissipate**

**I'm waiting for our forever, a happily ever after**

**But it's gone, or was it never here?**

**She was gone too soon, like the light leaving the moon**

**Was this how it was meant to be?**

**But I've disappeared and so has she**

He finished the last chord, looking up to rounds of applause and a standing ovation. I would've clapped if he could see me. His eyes lit up a bit, but they were still grief stricken. It was a truly beautiful song. I replayed the lyrics in my mind and, something struck me.

_Together?_

_Forever?_

_Happily ever after?_

_Destiny?_

_Does this mean he likes me?_

I quickly held on to the locket, wishing for him to see me. I can almost feel the seventeen minutes ticking down.

He locked eyes with me, they widened and he gasped, dropping his guitar.

"Ally?"

**Phew, I got it done. Happy Easter to you all! The song is an original I wrote for the story so please don't steal it. I'll update when I can :)**

**-Evelyn**


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Seen

"Ally?"

I saw all eyes look back at me, then look back at Austin in confusion. His expression was shock with a hint of longing. I didn't know if I could do this. I could end up hurting him more. And what would everyone else think? I couldn't take it. I had to leave. I felt myself backing out and running down the steps. I heard him call after me, sounding desperate and confused.

"Ally! A-Ally please wait!" He was stopped by his parents, blocking the path. His dad looked worried and his mom had tears running down her face. The whole church was silent. Looking at him with amazement, shock, and horror. Trish and Dez felt frozen and couldn't move. His mom patted his arm.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you miss her …"

"No!" Austin looked distraught. "No! I saw her! She was just here!" He enunciated every syllable and didn't care if he sounded crazy. He pushed past his parents and headed towards the evergreen trees across the street. I sat under one, sobbing without fear.

He froze in front of me. "Ally? Is that you? Am I going crazy?"

I shook my head, wiping my tears. "No Austin, you're not crazy. It's really me. I know this is crazy, and that you don't believe in ghosts. But this is not your imagination."

He stepped closer but kept his distance. "Why are you here?"

I stood up, walking up to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and I heard him gasp. "I'm here for you Austin. I'm here, because I want to be here for you."

His voice was no more than a whisper as his eyes widened. "Ally … if you're a ghost. How can I feel you? How do you look so real?"

I chuckled under my breath. "It's a long story …"

He continued to stare at me and seconds later I found myself in his arms. He crushed me against him and I could feel his heart beat increasing. "God, Ally you're so cold." He hugged me tighter and I heard him sniffle a little. "Please tell me Ally. Please tell me how this is possible."

I pulled back, looking at my timer on the clipboard.

_Eight minutes left. _

I sighed, wondering how time passes by so fast. "I don't have much time."

His face looked panicked. "Why? Where are you going? Please don't leave me again Ally! Please!" He grabbed my hands with his own and squeezed them tightly.

"Don't worry Austin, I'm not leaving for good."

_Six minutes._

"Long story short, when I died I was an angel. I left and went up to heaven. I found out that every angel gets to make a wish. I could go to Earth anyway if I wanted to, to check up on you. But you wouldn't see me. My wish was to return to Earth for seventeen minutes a day physically so I can be with you. I know you were hurting and you can't believe this. But for seventeen minutes everyday you can see me, hug me, and talk to me. You'll be able to feel and see me as if I were alive. But you are the only one who can see me and it has to stay our secret. You can't tell anyone else or I'll be forever banned from seeing you."

He nodded vigorously. "I won't tell anyone Alls, I promise. I'm just so glad you're here." His eyes glistened as the sun hit its rays from the peeks of the pine tree. His still held tightly to mine. "I have so much to tell you Alls, so much I want to say to you."

_One minute._

"I'm sorry Austin. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

His eyes were filled with hurt but he sighed. "But what if I wake up and this is all a dream?"

I shook my head. "It isn't Austin, trust me." I let go of his hands and stepped inside his arms instead. He embraced me tightly, afraid to let go. I could sense his fear, but I knew it wasn't fear of me. It was fear of me leaving.

I felt my arms dissipate as they slid right through Austin's body. I gasped; knowing the rest of me is going soon.

"Ally!" He sounded worried for me, as only half my body was visible to him.

"Goodbye Austin! I'll see you tomorrow! By the way, that song was beautiful. Thank you so much."

I was gone now. He stood there staring where I once was. I was still there but I was a spirit again.

"Thanks Ally. For always being there for me." He knew I could hear him and I smiled at the thought, wishing I could respond.

But instead I went back home, where I belong.

**x.x**

"Austin!"

Austin turned around from the spot he was staring at to his parents, Ally's parents, and Dez and Trish.

Dez looked worried. "You okay Austin?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just got paranoid for a second. I just miss her …"

Lester and Penny nodded in agreement as Trish spoke up.

"I would do anything to see her again …"

Austin felt his heart clench, knowing he could but couldn't tell anyone.

Tears slid down Penny's face. "It's just not fair that a bright young girl like her didn't live to full fill her dreams."

Austin just felt downright sick now. He never thought about it. Ally did so much for him, but he did nothing for her in return.

Why?

**x.x**

"So how'd it go?" Emmersin ran up to me literally seconds after I got back. Her bright blond hair was curled and her smile as bright as her aura.

I rolled my eyes at her bubbliness. "He didn't freak out, but I wish I didn't have to worry about the time when I'm with him …"

Emmersin shrugged. "Well you take what you can get, right?"

"Right." I agreed.

"So want to hit up the mall?" She smiled and I stood up.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

I sat down and started writing down song lyrics on a piece of paper, remembering I didn't have my songbook.

_**The world is peaceful, still, just like old days. We would smile and laugh and think of childish things. Nothing ever lasts, so we live it day by day. Life's a precious gift but also something you have to take. I'm always hidden away by your selfless acts. I pretend not to care, just stay clear and face the facts. I find myself slipping. It happens everyday. But in my dream scene I know that I'm wide-awake. **_

_**Hush now, you're not dreaming anymore. Don't go, there's too much to explore. You're in imagination, the kid within me. I'd invite you to join in but I'm too scared so help me. Missin all the beauty that I've tried to see. Wishin' that the world will never forget me. That's why I live in this dream scene. **_

"Ally!"

"Coming!" I answered, folding the paper and clipping it under Austin's information on the clipboard. I got distracted and started to read his information.

**Name: Austin Monica Moon**

**Birthday: December 29****th****, 1995**

**Siblings: None**

**Parents: Micheal John Moon & Mimi Julia Moon**

**Pets: None**

**Current Age: 17**

**Favorites: **

**Color- Orange**

**Food- Pancakes**

**Music- Anything**

**Movie: Zaliens V**

**Likes: Music, pancakes, blankets, Zaliens, video games, basketball, hockey, candy, stuffed animals, girls, cars, surfing, and skateboarding.**

**Best Friends: Dezford Fisher, Allyson Marie Dawson, and Patricia Maria De La Rosa**

**Current Crush: Allyson Marie Dawson**

Wait … what?

**I know this chapter is a little short but I have plans for upcoming chapters. Give me your feedback and let me know what you thought! I'll update soon. Thank you:)**

**-Evelyn**


	6. Chapter 6: Hard To Believe

They stayed in the church, without any more interruptions.

After Austin ran out, everyone went to get him. He seemed a bit happier when they found him. It was odd. One moment, he was trying so hard not to sob as he sang this amazing song, and the next his eyes were lit up and there was a soft smile on his face. What could've possibly happened?

Everyone was witness to his panic attack at the end of the song. He was saying her name; it was like he was staring at her. He's never been one to believe in ghosts. Heck! Dez convinced him not to believe in zebras! But this time didn't stop him.

He still cried. He had cried so much in the past week that everyone thought he would get dehydrated. Once they got back to the church, he gripped Trish and Dez's hands on either side of him and apologized to everyone for his rude departure. Most of the guests were Ally's relatives, which meant they were past their prime, and were understanding. At least the caring ones were. She had a few grouchy relatives as well.

The service continued as a slide show played of Ally. It was so moving, and everyone watched it with tears in their eyes. Austin watched closely as it began.

**In the early morning of February 23****rd****, 1995, a miracle happened. Little Allyson Marie Dawson was born to Lester and Penny Dawson.**

Her baby picture was one of when she was three months old. She had chubby pink cheeks and bright brown eyes. She had very little hair, but it seemed darker than even now. She wore a floral dress for the May picture. Austin wonders if that's how she got started on her floral print wardrobe, though she was switching to bolder choices lately.

But she's not here anymore.

**She grew up as an only child, but that didn't stop her from making the best of everything she had. She loved music and she loved to write music. It was her passion. **

The next photograph showed a six-year-old Ally holding her brand new songbook that her mom had gotten her for Christmas that year. She held it close like a precious treasure. Next was a short video. Her mom was holding the video camera and showed Ally tinkering on the piano.

"_This is our little girl. She's so talented."_

_The young Ally looked up at her mom. She was surprised and oblivious to the fact that she was filming her. "Mom, what are you doing?"_

_Penny chuckled from behind the camera. "Relax honey, just keep playing."_

_Ally shrugged and kept playing. She didn't care that she was being filmed. In fact, she was so caught up in the music that she forgot completely. She finished the endnote and turned to her mom with a genuine smile. _

"_That was great, Ally!" Her mother complimented. "What were you playing?"_

"_It's called 'Tomorrow Is Forever'. I wrote it myself!" She exclaimed. _

"_Just you wait Ally, one day that beautiful song of yours is gonna get a lot of hits!"_

_Ally giggled. "Mom, 'gonna' isn't a word."_

Everyone in the audience laughed at this. It was truly Ally to say something like this, even if she was a first grader.

**Someone special in her life was her best friend Trish, who was with her through everything. **

The next photos all consisted of her and Trish. Trish broke down again as she saw the pictures of her and Ally having fun. They showed school plays, amusement parks, and all these little moments.

The slideshow went on, reliving all these memories that Austin had never known about. The ones before she had stage fright, the ones before her parents had divorced, and even some after.

**Next to Trish, two people who were always there for Ally were her friends Austin and Dez. These four were inseperable. **

There were millions of pictures of the four in happier times, which wasn't even that long ago. The last one stood out to Austin. It was the last picture they had taken together, just them. They kept getting distracted from working on a song and they just broke out in laughter. Anyone could see how happy they were. And maybe so, there friendship was so strong that it could withstand anything. Austin wished he would've known this sooner. He- he would've told her how much she really meant to him. Instead of distracting himself with all these other girls, he should've not have been such a coward and tell her that no matter what, she would always be his favorite girl. It was always her.

Austin felt the hot tears run down his face. It was even a conscious thought anymore. It was just natural. He should be thankful for these moments. He should be glad that even though she's gone, she came back for him. But somehow it was hard to face the fact that she was really gone. And of all the people she could've chose to see. Her parents or Trish, they were having as much of a hard time as he was. So why was it that she chose him?

**At 12:56 on February 23****rd****, 2013, Ally died in Marino High's school shooting. She will always live on in our memories and our hearts. **

Austin heard sniffling and looked over to his right. Dez was crying. He had only seen Dez cry once, when his parents were fighting and he was really scared. But he must've realized how it felt. Ally saved his life. Dez was about to be shot, but Ally took the bullet. It was truly heroic. But this was very conflicting for Austin. If he had held onto Ally a bit tighter, then Dez could've ended up dying. Either way, he would end up losing someone he loved.

Yes, loved. He loved Dez, he was his best friend. But he loved Ally like he hadn't loved anyone else. He loved her like a true love. But he would never get his chance now.

After everyone paid one last visit to the casket, it was his or her turn. Trish cried harder than ever and held onto Dez. Ally's parents held onto each other too, considering they split up they were still very friendly with each other. Austin put his hand over her cold pale one, and took in every detail of her face. She was so peaceful, and even though her mouth was glued shut, it still turned upwards in a smile. How was this real?

Everything was a blur as they left the church. Austin, Trish, and Dez decided to skip the reception to have a small one at Austin's house. They sat on the porch of his backyard and cut a small cake, wanting to celebrate Ally's death and birth at the same time.

Trish set down her fork and looked up at the sky, admiring the clear atmosphere. "It's ironic that we're having such good weather today. Ally would've wanted it that way."

Dez smiled a little. "Yeah. It hurts, knowing she's gone. But none of us is alone on this. We still have each other. This whole accident just shows how brave she was."

"It was no accident, though." Austin mumbled. "She did this, because she wanted to. She knew she'd feel forever guilty if one of us got hurt, so she tried to stop it."

Trish nodded. "I know I can act selfish and irresponsible sometimes, but if worse came to worse I hope she knows that I would've done the same for her. Or for any of you for that matter."

"And I know that I act stupid and crazy sometimes, but I would have too." Dez added.

Austin sighed. "And I may be a bit a of a narcissist and immature but I would have done it in a heart beat."

Trish gave a watery grin and looked up. "Ally, if your hearing us, I always want you to know that I'm there for you through thick and thin and I can't thank you enough for being there for me."

Dez followed Trish's gaze. "You were a great person, Ally. You were selfless and understanding and a bit bossy sometimes. But it helped us become better people. Thanks Ally, for setting an example and teaching some great lessons."

Austin looked up too. Feeling like he was cloud watching. Ally would've loved to be here. "I know you're still here Ally. I can feel it. No matter what happens, you'll never leave your place in our hearts. Our friendship is inevitable and it can't be broken. I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you enough. But you always made sure you were there for us. Thanks Alls. There's no way I could've made it without you …"

Trish smiled and raised her glass. "To Ally!"

"To Ally!" Dez chanted.

"To Ally!" Austin recited as they all clinked their glasses and drank. Even if their speeches were different, they all made one point clear.

"_We love you."_

**I haven't updated in a month. I must be the worst author ever. So much stuff has been happening lately. My grampa died recently and then my dog. So their deaths inspired me to write this chapter, I know it sounds weird. It's a bit mushy but it explains what's been happening on the other side and how everyone is dealing with Ally's death. Austin knows he can still see her but he's having a hard time believing it and knowing he can't tell anyone. I got a question asking if they were dating before she died. They weren't. This was written around the time he was dating Kira and Ally knew that she liked him but she didn't know if Austin liked her or not. Austin is getting out of the denial stage but doesn't know if Ally liked him but he doesn't really think it matters anymore. This story is an AU, which means alternate universe. Things are going to happen in here that would never happen in the show, such as her dying. I hope I've cleared that up and if you guys have anymore questions just let me know. Thank you so much for sticking with me and WDCT should be uploaded soon:)**

**-Evelyn**


	7. Chapter 7: Time Flies

"So, I figured that this scarf would match my ruffled skirt and-," Emmersin lost her train of thought as she turned her attention to a dazed Ally. She recognized the look on her new friend's face and completely mentally forgave her for not listening. "Hello?" Emmersin snapped her fingers. "Heaven to Ally!" She chuckled.

Ally came out of her trance and looked over at Emmersin with the tiniest blush on her cheeks. "Oh, sorry Em."

Emmersin just crossed her arms at Ally and smirked. "Who is the guy?"

Ally's blushed turned full on now. "_What?_" Her voice took on a high pitched denial tone.

"C'mon Ally, I know that look anywhere."

Ally sighed. "It's Austin. I just found out that he likes me …"

"That's no big surprise," Emmersin replied. "You told me that you liked him and he liked you."

Ally bit her lip. "Well, it's complicated. He did like me, but then he chose another girl over me. So I didn't know that he still held the feelings."

"Oh, well I'll help you," Emmersin offered. "I know everything there is to know about flirting and boys."

Ally brightened up. "Oh so you've had a boyfriend before?"

Emmersin waved her hand in a whimsical fashion. "Not at all. But it is a known fact that people who haven't been in relationships are the best ones at giving advice. I've never been in a relationship because when I was alive, I had so much to do. I had extra schooling to get into fashion design, and I was also a dance teacher. I never had time for boys."

Ally nodded. "That would make sense, you should really use your own advice though."

"Why?"

"Oh come on!" Ally grinned. "I've seen the way you flirt with Drake, and the way he flirts with you. It's like a match made in heaven! Literally!" Ally gave herself a high five (In her head of course) and turned back to Emmersin, who was squealing.

"I know right!" She squeaked. "But Emmet doesn't seem too fond of him …" She turned to the pin machine in the front of the store and typed in her AICN. AICN stands for your angel indentification code number. Instead of paying for things, they type in their code to get the stuff for free. They started to head to the food court.

"Emmet's just being the protective older brother that he is, he wants to look out for you." Ally grabbed a cup and filled it with Citrius Crème.

"Do you really think so?" Em took on a serious tone.

Ally smiled. "I know so."

Emmersin changed the subject. "But what about you and Austin? You both like each other, and now you two have the chance to see each other too!"

Ally sighed. "I know but we're from two separate worlds now. There's no way for us to be together."

Em shrugged. "Well you'll still be together but only he will know about it and you'll only have seventeen minutes."

Ally shook her head, "It's not enough. Seventeen minutes only seems like five. It's not long enough."

"Sure it is! If you refrain from seeing him for a week then you two will have a week together. You can combine the daily seventeen to double it up." Emmersin grinned.

"I can do that?" Ally asked.

Emmersin nodded. "I would tell him as soon as possible though.

**x.x**

It's been a day on Earth since Ally's funeral and Austin was convinced by now that things would never go back to normal. On instinct, the first thing he did this morning was checked to see if Ally texted him their song writing session. He was sure that he was done crying now but that didn't make things any less bizarre. Even though she would still be able to see her, he would never be able to be normal with her. They could never be seen out in the public eye together or things might get suspicious. And he can't even tell anyone. He knew Dez felt guilty, Trish was devastated, and her parents would do anything to see their only child again. But things were different now.

He picked up his acoustic and began to play "You Can Come To Me". He wasn't sure if she was listening he usually could tell. He wondered when she would show up.

As if on cue, she began to materialize in front of him and as soon as he saw her he wrapped her into a hug. He loved the fact that he could feel the soft cotton of her shirt and the silkiness of her hair. She looked, smelled, and talked the same. She pretty much was exactly the same except for the light pink glow surrounding her. He had to keep reminding himself that he was the only one he could see her. He had a hard time believing it was real.

"Austin …" She released the hug and smiled.

"Sorry Ally," He apologized. "I just missed you so much …"

"I missed you too," She giggled. "And as cheesy as this sounds, I'm going to miss you everyday even if I'm right here."

"Same here." He agreed.

"Anyways," She sighed. "I need to talk to you."

His face turned from gleeful to worried. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"It's only been three minutes." She pointed at the timer on the clipboard. "My friend Emmy told me something that we can use to our advantage."

"Mmhmm." He had the most focused look on his face and she chuckled.

"She told me that I can choose when to check in my seventeen minutes. Lets say that I don't see you for a week. Technically I could use all the minutes and spend one hundred and nineteen minutes with you in a day. That's basically two hours."

"But that's sort of a short time for not seeing you for a week." He admitted.

"I know." She replied quite softly and took his hands in hers. "But I figured it would give us time to talk. Because I have so much to tell you."

"I do too," He started trace patterns in her palm with his thumb. "I'm just so glad that I can be with you."

She flinched at the sentence. "Yeah. I would start talking but we only have twelve minutes."

"Why does time have to pass by so fast …" He mumbled under his breath.

"I don't understand it either."

He looked her in the eyes. "Just promise me that you'll never leave for good. That you'll always be there for me. And I mean that in friendship-wise not career-wise."

"Austin," She had the most loving gaze. "Why do you think I wished it in the first place?"

Her words made he smile, but he still held a serious face. "But why me? Trish is your best friend. And your parents miss you so much. So out of everyone, why did you choose me?"

He was begging for an answer, she could see it in his eyes. She took a deep breath and said in a very clear voice, "Because you're the one I want to be with."

"Ally …" He knew it now. She felt the same way as him, but how was he suppose to tell her in only two minutes?

He didn't care All that mattered right now was her.

So he just kissed her instead.

**Finally he told her his feelings and the feeling is mutual! But there are still a lot of questions to be answered. Until next time!**

**-Evelyn**


	8. Chapter 8: Everything Has Changed

What? What was this? How could this be so real?

I couldn't find answers. But Austin's lips on mine were enough to confirm almost a million things. The second time seemed as really good and magical as the first time. But more questions remained. This couldn't work and I knew it. I was dead and he was alive. Yes I could still be with him, but not in a way that would work. He can't hold himself back from living a regular life. How would his parents react to him dating someone who is dead? He already has to hide so much from everyone else. I couldn't hold him back. That would be selfish.

Austin pulled himself back from the kiss as he felt my body physically disappear from his touch. "Ally! Please don't go!" It was a desperate plea and I could see it. I could feel it.

I felt like I had made the worst mistake in my life. Well, in my other life. I lead him on. And we couldn't talk about this because I would have to leave. "Austin, I'll come back in a week. That way we'll have more time to talk."

His eyes were hurt as I disappeared from his eyes completely. I was still there. But I couldn't talk to him. He couldn't see me. He wouldn't know at all. I knew my aura was dimming. This emotion swept over me like a wave, and for this first time in two weeks I felt like I was dead. A few tears escaped my eyes as I watched Austin sit there, looking at the empty space where I was with pain in his eyes.

Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the place where I was, and still am. I saw his hand go through my arm. I got these pleasant shivers. It was an amazing sensation. I wondered how he felt.

He pulled his arm back and looked curiously at his hand, then rubbed it like it was cold. He drew in a shaky breath and opened his mouth, looking at me directly, though he didn't know it. His eyes were glazed over, his childish smile was gone. He looked so … so vulnerable.

"Ally…"

His voice was no more than an audible whisper. If it hadn't been so silent I would've had no idea that he said anything.

"Ally," His voice was clearer and louder now. He was looking for strength. "I know you're still here. I can just feel it. And I know that you can hear me, so please just listen." He shut his eyes tight for a second and opened them back up. "I feel like such an idiot. I know we made up after that fight that night and I know that you shouldn't have forgiven me. I said something horrible. I regret this a lot."

He looked liked he was scolding himself but I had to remind myself that I couldn't cut in. I couldn't help him. Not till tomorrow at least. And only for seventeen minutes.

I felt so useless.

He continued. "I told you that you weren't important. I basically spat it in your face. I don't even know who that was Ally, because it sure as hell couldn't have been me. None of it was true Ally! None of it! You were the most important person in my life. You still are. You were my partner, best friend, and first kiss."

I couldn't stop myself from feeling his pain, along with my own. He was my first kiss. I never knew I was his. I wish he wouldn't reprimand himself like this.

"I can't bring you back. That's another thing that I regret. I don't want Dez or Trish to die, but I didn't want you to sacrifice your life. You had too much to live for! And if you deny that for a second then I'll tell you what you could've lived for!" His fists clenched the sides of his bed. "If nothing else you could've lived for me Ally. I-I need you more than anything. Not as my songwriter. But just in general. I need you to talk with me, and comfort me, and help me when I need it. I don't know how I deserve you. But I don't know how you deserved this."

I moved over by his side and focused hard, trying to get a physical grip on his hand. It eventually worked but I wasn't sure how long I could do it. He looked over to his hand in shock. And if he didn't look like he would break down before, he definitely did now.

"Ally …" The way he said it seemed incoherent.

"It'll be okay Austin," I said in a soft voice. I squeezed his hand. "I promise that we'll be okay."

He must've heard me because he sighed and answered weakly.

"I know. And I'm so glad that you're still with me. But there is one thing that I regret more than anything."

I tried to ask him what it was, but I didn't have enough energy to respond. I just sat still, trying to keep the grip.

"I regret-,"

"Austin!" His mom called from downstairs and he just groaned and stood up.

"I'm sorry Ally." He said before walking out the door.

I followed him, curious as to what was going on. I saw as he walked down the stairs to see his mom talking to him.

"Trish and Dez called, they said that they wanted to meet you in the practice room as soon as possible." She informed and turn to look at her son from washing the dishes, seeing his tear drained eyes. "Oh sweetie …"

"_Mom _…" He whined as his mom pulled him into a hug. "I'm okay, I swear."

"Honey, I know that it's hard and it will be hard for a while. Ally was a really sweet girl and I know you had feelings for her-,"

"Please mom." Austin interrupted. "Please just let it go."

"I'm sorry honey," She pulled back and wiped a tear from eye. "It's still a bit hard to believe." She kissed her son on the head. "I love you Austin."

I knew Mimi wanted to say that she was glad that it wasn't him. I could almost see the words coming out of her mouth, and being about as chatty as me, I could see how she could say it. But it could imply more. I knew she felt horrible for this whole accident. But it was _my_ choice. I think Austin would make a big deal if he said that. But I wouldn't. I'd understand.

I'm glad it was me and not him.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Austin shoving on his Converse and walking out the door. I followed his as he sprinted to Sonic Boom. He said a quick greeting to my parents and ran up the stairs out of sight. I was about to rush after him when I saw a sight I hadn't seen in a while.

My mom and dad were hugging.

It wasn't a sympathy hugs, like their usual ones. This one was more passionate. It almost seemed like a flashback. A happy one when they were still together. Tearing myself away from the scene, I headed up to the practice room.

The door was closed and contemplated on opening it. Then again, if I did Austin would know there. And that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. So I gathered up some energy and used it to gently open the door.

Trish froze as I came in, her face was pale and she looked as if she saw a ghost.

Yeah … right.

"Trish are you okay." Dez lifted a hand to press against her forehead and for once Trish didn't even flinch.

"T-The door just opened," She stuttered and added. "By itself."

Austin snapped his head over to where I was standing. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Maybe it was the wind," Dez said. "The windows are open and you know how breezes come from oceans."

Dez was sounding really understanding. I also noticed he was wearing a short sleeve plaid button down and denim skinny jeans. It looked like something Austin would wear. Not Dez.

Trish sighed rubbing her temples. "I guess so. I just feel like I've been losing my mind. It's really hard to accept that Ally's gone. I know this sounds weird, but I almost feel as if she's in the room with us."

I smiled a bit and Austin stiffened. Dez chuckled.

"You know what else is weird?" Dez asked. "The fact that you haven't had any jobs lately."

I'm glad Dez was trying to lighten the mood. I knew for sure that he was trying to cheer everyone up.

Trish chuckled. "I could say the same to you. You look like you've invaded someone else's wardrobe."

Dez bit his lip. "Well I just thought I'd try a new look."

I looked at Dez thoughtfully. What was he trying to hold back? I knew that's not what he really thought. I wish I could tell him to be himself. We liked him for who he was. Things have been changing.

"Hey are you okay, Austin?" Trish asked. Austin looked spaced out and he was leaning off the edge of the couch as if he would jump and run away at any moment.

Austin nodded and cleared his throat. "I just can't imagine how you guys feel, not having her around."

"Well if anyone's in pain, it's you." Dez replied. "I always knew you two had some little secret of your own."

He was right. Dez didn't know it, but he was right. I knew he meant the previous relationship between Austin and I. That's what he meant. But in this prospect he was right too.

This whole world that I'm sharing with him is meant to be a secret until it's time for others to explore it. That's why they call it the unknown. You really don't know what to expect. And he shouldn't even know yet.

But it was just another little secret of our own.

**I actually got this chapter done a while ago, but my Internet hasn't worked for weeks. I know this chapter is sort of filler, but it contains important details that will be emphasized in later chapters. Also in the next chapter, Austin and Ally have their two hours of alone time;) Thank you!**

**-Evelyn**


	9. Chapter 9: An Aura of the Rainbow

"_No _way!" Emmersin squealed. "You were his first kiss?" Her eyes were filled with interest as we sat in Angel's Cakes, a lovely coffee shop.

I shrugged. "That's what he told me, but I still have my doubts."

Em gently took my clipboard from my bag. "Only one way to find out …"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She didn't answer my question. She just looked into the clipboard intently. The object gave off a weird glow as she did so. A minute later it lost her glow and she handed it back to me with a smirk.

"Yep," She sighed. "You were definitely his first kiss."

I could only imagine the look of shock on my face right now, though I was feeling quite the opposite. "How- how do you know?"

"I was looking through his memories. He did kiss another girl, but it wasn't really considered a 'kiss' because they were separated by plastic bubbles or something …" She continued sipping her vanilla latte innocently.

"But- but all this time. He was with Kira, she was his girlfriend. It can't be possible that they didn't kiss once! He actually came into Sonic Boom looking like he just had a make out session with her!" I pointed out.

My chest hurt as I replayed these thoughts. Can I seriously be jealous of someone when I don't stand a chance? Who am I kidding?! He broke up with Kira! I was there! I remember! Oh gosh, I feel like such a stalker …

Em didn't seem to react much to my rant, which made me wonder if she was still listening. She finished her drink and set it down, looking calm and content.

"Everytime she tried to make a move on him, she pushed him away. He never felt ready even for a kiss. He came in that day looking like that because he wanted you to believe that they had something going on. He wanted you to feel jealous. He knew you would, but at the same time it's kind of cruel. He was just embarrassed I guess." She explained in detail.

"How could you know though?" I asked.

"See for yourself …" She gestured to the clipboard and I picked it up.

"Think like you're actually talking to it. Tell it what you want to know. You'll see everything."

I followed her directions and stared intently into the clipboard as it turned into a mirror. I felt as if I was being sucked into a portal as I became engrossed in Austin's memory.

"_Austy!" I saw Austin's head snap up as Kira wrapped him in a hug. "Are you ready to go to Dez's?"  
_

"_Sure." Austin shrugged as Kira grabbed his hand and they headed over to Dez's. _

"_So …" Kira said. "What's the plan for tonight?"_

_Austin shrugged. "I was thinking that we could play some video games. Maybe watch a movie and eat some pancakes …"_

_Kira frowned slightly. "But isn't that what you do with Dez."_

"_Sometimes. Do have anything else in mind?" He asked._

"_Well …" Kira took out her watermelon lip gloss and applied a fresh coat. "I guess we'll just figure that out later." The tone in her voice was flirty and that didn't go unnoticed._

"_Okay. But I've got to be at Sonic Boom by nine." He said. "Ally and I have to write a song."_

_Kira's fist clenched a bit. "Well you seem to be spending a lot of time with Ally lately. What do you guys do for fun?"_

"_Actually we haven't spent that much time together lately. We usually just write songs and listen to music. That's all."_

_Kira looked at him for reassurance. "Are you sure that's all?"_

_He nodded and she visibly relaxed. At this time they arrived at Dez's house. They took the back door to his basement so his parents wouldn't know. Dez knew they were coming but he wasn't home._

_Kira sat down on the fluffy couch as Austin headed over to the wide screen T.V., which looked more like a home theater, and picked up "Zaliens Three: Brain Eaters From Beyond" and plugged it in. _

**x.x**

"_It had been about a hour into the movie when Kira started cuddling close to Austin. He sat there like a stiff board and Kira leaned up to kiss him. Once he figured out what she was doing he leaned away awkwardly._

_She paused. "What's wrong? Does my breath smell or something?"_

_He chuckled a bit. "Actually no, I just um. I, uh, have a cold and I don't want you to catch it." He bit his lip and avoided her eyes._

_Kira crossed her arms. "You don't sound like you have a cold." _

_Austin took the cue and coughed a bit into his sleeve. "I just didn't want to tell you because I knew how much you wanted to hang out." He started coughing again more violently. "In fact it's already almost nine. I should probably get going."_

"_But we haven't even finished the movie …" Kira whined. "Besides isn't Ally like a germ freak or something? I don't think she'll want to be around you while you're sick."_

"_I-I guess that's true, but I don't think you would either." He pointed out. _

_She smirked. "I'll take my chances."_

_They didn't end up finishing it until nine fifteen. Austin quickly escorted Kira home and headed over to Sonic Boom. Before he went inside the store, he creased his shirt and messed up some of the buttons. He also pinched his lips so the would appear swollen and he ran his hands through his hair. He then walked up to the practice room, acting as though the date went well._

_His attempt didn't go so well either._

The mirror blacked out and I slowly set it down, overcome by shock. Why would he lie to me? Was he trying to play it cool? Was he trying to give me the wrong idea? Why?

I saw Emmersin staring at me from across the table. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm a little upset. But I'm relieved too. What does that mean?"

Emmersin half-smiled. "I don't know. I would ask Austin."

"Hey girls," Emmet sat down with a hot chocolate in hand.

"You're late …" Emmersin sing-songed.

Emmet sighed. "Sorry, I ran into someone …"

"Who?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Drake Lewis pulled a chair from a nearby table and split up Emmet and Emmersin, sitting down with a coffee in his left hand and Emmersin in his right arm. "Yo. Been a while Emmy," Drake smiled dazzlingly. "Just ran into your younger brother. Thought I'd join ya."

Emmet rolled his eyes. "We're twins …" He mumbled. "And I'm three minutes older."

"Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat." Drake replied. "Speaking of, why aren't ya drinking coffee? This is a coffee shop after all."

"_No really_?" Emmet spat sarcastically. "I don't like coffee. Hot chocolate is better."

Drake just shrugged and turned to Emmersin, who looked dazed and oblivious.

I chuckled lightly. "Young love …"

**x.x**

It's officially been a week. And it's been the longest ever. I had two hours to spend with Austin, and I was so excited. I waited till noon, because I knew he would still be asleep if I came any earlier. I headed by the chart of auras and grabbed one of the little pamphlets. It would be interesting to find out how many there were.

Soon enough, I headed into the waterfall. I was used to it by now, and it was honestly quite fun. I ended up in Austin's room. I expected to see him sleeping but I was surprised when he was already awake and dressed. He was at his keyboard, playing tunes mindlessly. I walked up and sat next to him. He couldn't see me yet. I wanted him to know I was already here first. I used my energy and touched his hand. As I made contact, he stopped playing and shyly smiled down at his hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to come …"

I appeared in front of him smiling. "Hi."

He leaned in for a tight hug, burying his nose in my hair. "I missed you." He admitted.

I pulled back from the hug. "So what's on the two hour agenda?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise, but I don't want to waste another minute. Close your eyes."

I did as he told me to and I felt him gently grab my hand and lead me downstairs. Everything was going well until …

"Son, what are you doing?" I heard Austin's dad's voice ask.

"Dad! I thought you were at work." Austin replied.

"Your mom and I will be in a minute … what are you holding onto?"

Austin sound panicked and muttered. "Nothing, bye!"

Once we were out of the house, he lead me on a path that I believe was in the forest. I guessed by the sounds of nature surrounding us. It's something I rarely heard. Waves, people, and cars were the noises I heard, along with music. But that's not considered noise to me.

Austin let go of my hand. "Here we are …"

I opened my eyes to see that we were in some kind of clearing, though the woods were all around us. There were little daisies and wildflowers growing in the grass. The palm trees were scarce because we weren't by the ocean. But other breeds of trees surrounded us. It was like we were camping, but it still seemed close to home.

Austin laid down a picnic blanket and opened up the basket as we sat down. I looked in to see pickles, pancakes, pudding, popcorn, peanuts, pizza, slices of pineapple, and some juice boxes. I was starting to wonder if Dez was the one to pack this.

"Sorry it's random," Austin apologized. "I just found some snacks around the house that we can munch on." He grabbed a slice of pizza and looked up at me. "You do eat, right?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Yes Austin. Though I haven't seen any pickles in my time up there. Boy we sure like our 'P' snacks don't we?" I took notice of all the food.

He nodded and swallowed the pizza. He looked at me kind of intently. "What's heaven like?"

The question was out of the ordinary, but I didn't mind. "It's amazing. Everyone there is so different and they're so friendly. No one gets hurt, or sick. Everyone is safe and they all live in harmony. The sense of happiness is so strong, and no one is lonely for the most part. They have things like malls, restaurants, and bathrooms too. We can fly; we don't have cars or anything. It's basically just like a life after life. But it's eternity. I love it, I really do. But I'd rather be down here than there …"

His eyes sparked with interest. "Why?"

I half-smiled. "I don't have my parents, Trish, Dez, and I don't have you."

He latched onto my hand. "You'll always have me, Ally."

I shook my head sadly. "Austin we come from two separate worlds. As much as I want to be with you, I can't. I'm always going to be with you, but you'll have to move on. You need to fulfill your career, be there for your friends and parents, get married, start a family …" I could feel my voice start to falter. "You're going to have to live your life without me."

He didn't say anything in return; he just looked down at the untouched food. He started to change the subject. "What is my aura?"

"I don't know," I answered. "There are eleven main colors, but we are all specific colors of one section. I pulled out the chart and looked through it.

**Blue: Determined, Goal Worthy, Leadership**

**Yellow: Optimistic, Fun, And Spontaneous**

**Red: Anxious, Energetic, And Hyper**

**Pink: Giggly, Flirty, And Hopeful**

**Purple: Feisty, Loud, And Spirited**

**Green: Relaxed, Mellow, And Peaceful**

**Black: Patient, Accepting, And Calm**

**White: Excited, Thrilled, And Ecstatic**

**Orange: Happy, Bright, And Agreeable**

**Brown: Clever, Wise, And Witty**

**Grey: Follower, Believable, and Faithful**

"I believe you are Yellow/Orange color, …" I explained. "I'm light pink which means I'm a bit hopeful, and sometimes my aura can turn black, so I'm also patient, accepting, and calm."

He smiled. "That you are …"

I looked at my timer and sighed. "Twenty minutes." I ate a little bit and then found myself in Austin's arms. He was wrapping me in a hug from the back and we were enjoying this moment together.

"What's been happening here?" I asked.

Austin tightened his hold. "A lot. Dez has been changing his whole personality and him and Trish have been way friendlier. You're parents are still having a hard time coping, but they seem to be getting through it together. Things are just different without you there. And I don't like it."

"I don't either." My timer beeped. "Five minutes."

"Don't leave." He whispered. "Please."

"I wish I didn't have to." I said. "I'm going to miss you."

"Same here." He looked at me and smiled. "Are you coming back?"

"You know I will" I smiled back. I leaned in and kissed him. We stayed there for three minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

Something occurred to me. "Hey Austin, do you have my songbook?"

"Yeah, it's at home. Do you want it?"

I nodded. "Just for a little while. You can give it to me next time I see you."

"When will I see you next?" He asked.

"I'll always be around …" I grabbed the jar of pickles. "If you don't mind, I'm taking these with me." I giggled.

He laughed. "I don't mind." He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me right before I started to disappear. "I'll be thinking of you …"

I smiled. "And I'll be thinking of you."

And with that I was gone.

And so were the pickles.

**I had to put that at the end. This was a longer chapter and I have some great ideas. I hope any misunderstandings or questions were cleared up in this chapter. Remember that all this stuff is my imagination so this is how I think of it to be. Till next time:)**

**-Evelyn**


	10. Chapter 10: Inevitable

"Just remember to have her home by ten! Not a minute later or I'll-,"

I cut off Emmet as he started to raise his voice at Drake who was holding hands with a very smiley Emmersin. "Thank you very much, Drake. Be safe you guys!"

They waved and walked out the door, leaving me in happiness and Emmet in worriness. He ran his hands through his hair and sat down on the couch. "Why did I ever say yes to this?"

I sat next to him and patted his arm. "It's _one_ date. Plus it's making Emmersin happy. You know how much she likes him."

"Oh I know …" He chuckled. "She's been in love with him and his looks since our second day up here."

I smiled at the thought. "That's so her too. It's very sweet you know, that you're so protective of her."

The smile kind of slid of his face and he stared at the floor in agony. "I wish I could say I was …"

His fists clenched and he took small breaths. He looked like how Austin did at my funeral. "What happened?"

"I- I made a promise to mom …" He sniffled. "And to dad. They wanted their baby girl safe. They wanted me to make sure nothing happened to her. And I ignored it."

"Emmet," I started. "It's not your fault-,"

"Just stop it right there," He interrupted. "I was the one who crashed the car. Em and I were going to visit an old friend and we would've gone earlier, but things got delayed. And we went later when visibility was low because of fog. We drifted off the road and hit a tree on hard impact. The tree fell and … and I remember blacking out for a minute and coming to just like you had. Our guardian angels showed up and took us with them." A lone tear fell down his face as he remembered that day in such detail. "I stayed for a while after that and I heard my mom cry with such devastation that I thought she would collapse right then and there. My dad was angry. He kept blaming me for my stupidity that caused our deaths. That was the last time I've ever visited. I feel no desire to hear it no more. I just …"

I found myself hugging Emmet as he went into a state of silence. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't imagine being in his shoes. It certainly explained his protectiveness over her. "It's okay Emmet. It's all over now." I tried hard to remember what my mom would tell me in these situations. "It's better to forgive and forget. I'm not sure if your dad meant what he said, but maybe one day you'll find out the truth. It's important to remember that you're not alone. I'm here and Emmersin is here. We're like family now. You're the closest that I've ever felt to a brother. And that means a lot."

He sat up and wiped his eyes. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't lie."

He cracked a smile. "Thanks. And for the record, you're like another younger sister to me … and I know that Em feels the same way."

"Well I was an only child. Trish is close enough to be my sister and Dez is like a brother. Austin is …" I felt my voice drift away.

Emmet's eyes softened. "When did you last see him Ally?"

"Three weeks ago …" I mumbled. I saw Emmet's shocked look and automatically corrected myself. "I know it's been too long, but I need him to move on! How else can I do that besides letting him forget? Trish, Dez, and my parents have all probably moved on by now. The reason why Austin hasn't is because he knows that I'm not really gone. And I _do _want to be with him, but I …" Tears started to build up in my eyes. "I can't …"

Emmet shook his head. "You're wrong Ally. I mean you're _right_, but you're_ wrong_"

"Huh?"

Emmet swallowed and sat up a bit. "You see, it's good that you want him to move on, but you made this wish so you could be there for him. If you avoid seeing him it won't make him forget. It'll just make him more anxious, worried, and maybe angry. You do need to get him to move on, but you need to be there for him until he's ready."

I nodded, feeling an extreme wave of guilt wash over me. Emmet was right, why was I ignoring him like this? I wouldn't ever want to hurt him. But I need to see him personally.

"Go!" Emmet urged with his hand. "I'm trying to help you because you helped me. So go and be with him."

I smiled and stood up. "Thanks Emmet, you really are a guardian angel …"

He blushed a little. "I know."

**x.x**

The next moment was faster than even breathing. I got transported to the practice room, where Austin sat behind the piano, playing a new melody.

I took in a deep breath. "Hey."

His head snapped over to where I was. "Ally! Where have you been?"

I shrugged. "Around." I sat beside him on the piano, just like the old days.

"Why didn't you see me? Do you know how worried I was?!" Austin asked with a passionate tone.

"I know," I barely whispered. "I'm so sorry, I just need you to do something for me … and for yourself."

"Just please answer this question first." Austin pleaded. "Did you forget about me?"

"No! No Austin! Never! The reason why I haven't been around is because I need _you_ to forget about _me_." I exclaimed.

Austin paused for a moment and shook his head. "I can't do that Ally."

"Yes you can!" I cried. "You have to Austin. You can't be living in the past, it's not healthy!"

"Does it look like I care?!" He yelled. "Ally you can't just blow me off after you've given me hope! It's manipulation and it's not right!"

"I know," I tried to answer as calmly as possible though my aura was turning a dark color. "I never should've done this, but I had so much to say to you before I left for good."

Austin sighed. "You're right. You never should have agreed to this."

I felt a pang in my heart. "I – I know this is hard, it's just as hard for me but-,"

His eyes flashed. "Well it certainly doesn't look like it!"

I felt my face drop. "What's that's suppose to mean?!"

"It means you don't care about my feelings."

I scoffed. "You know that's not true!" This seemed fairly similar to the fight before I was killed. I wanted things to be different. I didn't want to fight anymore. I couldn't.

He slammed his fist on the piano, creating a shrill from the instrument. I jumped at the sound and stepped back for a second. I retreated back, however, when I saw Austin's hunched shoulders shaking. He was sobbing.

"I know Ally …" He spoke softly in a teary voice. "I know you care. And I'm so glad that you're here. But I'm just angry."

I sat down lightly on the bench wrapped my arms around him and rested my face on his shoulder. I felt my own tears building up and I just continued to hold onto him. "Austin …"

"I'm angry at myself …" He admitted. "I couldn't protect you and now we can't even be together. It makes me angry and guilty. Things could've been so much different. We could've had a future, and I just wished that I would've told you."

I lifted my head and he turned towards me, showing me how much pain he was in. The image made my tears spill over. He immediately raised his hand and stroked the fallen ones off with his finger. "Don't cry." He whispered.

"Why?" My giggle was watery. "We're matching."

That made a smile spread across his face, one that I missed so dearly. He leaned his forehead over to mine so they were pressed against one another.

"What was it Austin? What was it you wanted to tell me?"

He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "I love you, Ally."

My vision turned blurry as many thoughts ran through my mind. "Austin … I love you." I was barely got the sentence out before I was attacked by his lips on mine. Everything was so perfect. Who cares about tomorrow? Now was all we needed.

His arms wrapped around my waist and held me in a hugging position. I wrapped mine around his neck in return and deepened the kiss. After two minutes, we pulled back for air.

"How much time do you have left?"

"About four hours …"

He grinned. "Good."

Then our moment of affection resumed.

**x.x**

I never felt happier. I swear I haven't. The store was locked up and for the next four hours, I was in the practice room with Austin. The light was off and we just cuddled up on the couch. Exchanging words and kisses. The moonlight was the only source of light and I swear he looked like an angel. He was my angel. And I was his, it was literally in writing.

It was two in the morning when my time ran out. I warned him well in advance and we kissed goodbye. We promised to see each other as soon as possible. Once I arrived back to the beyond, I ran to Emmet and Emmersin's house. I ran in and squeal like Em would. I assumed I was alone, but then I saw Em and Emmet as my audience. They were both very serious and quiet, something Emmy was rarely.

I sighed and plopped on the spot next to her. "Hey Em, are you okay? Did the date go well?"

She nodded lightly. "Yeah I had a great time."

"Awesome! Hey you guys, do you think it's possible to have Austin visit up here sometime?"

They both looked at me shocked and Emmet shook his head. "No, sorry Ally."

"But, I'm just finally realizing how much I need him and want him in my life. And I don't want it to be a one way thing."

"I understand, but you know it can't happen. I apologize." Emmet said with a depressed tone.

"We love each other."

I expected Emmersin to jump up and ask for the details. But instead she smiled politely. "Congrats."

"Okay you guys are being weird. What's going on?"

Emmet face palmed. "Ally."

"What's going on?" I demanded again.

Emmet moved over to the other side of the couch next to me. "When will you see Austin again?"

"Probably tomorrow." I answered. "Why?"

Emmersin took in a deep breath. "You might see him sooner than that."

I was confused now. "Wait what?"

"He's planning on committing suicide."

**Sadly I will probably have only three more chapters left for this story. I can feel it's closure and I hope you guys are okay with the ending. Also, I want to announce my own opinions in this …**

**Suicide is NEVER the answer. If anything is hurting and you're thinking about it, please don't do it. It's just a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Also if you ever need comfort or a friend just p.m. me:)**

**Thank you ALL! Hopefully the next chapter is up sometime next week!**

**-Evelyn**


	11. Chapter 11: We are Something Better

"No."

I wasn't sure if I was speaking to the twins or to myself. Maybe it was a sense of self-belief. This couldn't be happening! This _couldn't _happen!

"No …."

But why? After all we've gone through together, why does he want to just throw his life away for me. I can still see him, talk to him, and even kiss him. Isn't that enough?

It will never be enough.

"No!" I shouted with more force. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you."

"Ally I know this is hard," Emmet started.

"How do you know?" I asked. "How do you guys even know?"

Emmet gestured for me to sit on the couch and I did hesitantly. Emmersin played with the jewelry on her wrist and avoided my gaze.

"I came back from my date," She began. "I noticed you were gone and Emmet said you were off to visit Austin. We weren't trying to be nosy or anything, but we wanted to see how the date was going so we checked the mirror. You looked happy and so did he. But he almost looked too happy. Then we felt a disturbance in the atmosphere."

Emmet swallowed and continued. "After you left he immediately went looking for ways to … you know. He thought about hanging, cutting, overdosing, the list goes on. I don't think he's planning to do anything right away. But we have no idea what might happen."

I was lost for words. How could this be possible! We'd finally gotten what we'd wanted. We were happy. That's all I've ever wanted. That's all I've ever wished for? How can he just give up on all we had like this! I stood up but in fear and slight anger.

"How could do this?! Why?!" These were the only words I could imagine. Emmet must've seen the panic on my face, because he rushed over to me and tried to keep me from falling.

"Ally! Ally calm down." Emmet kept repeating.

Emmersin also held onto me and softly said. "He doesn't want to live without you Ally …"

I calmed down a little but stray tears started to run down my face. "I can't see him."

"Huh?"

I choked on a sob. "I can't see him! I used all my minutes to be with him, and now I can't see him until tomorrow! And what if it's too late? It might be too late …" I fell on the couch with a death grip on a pillow. "I never wanted it to end like this."

"It isn't over yet Ally …" Emmersin sat next to me and held my hand. "Because you're his guardian angel, you would know whether he's gone or not because it's up to you to show him the way. Only you can stop him. Only you can change his mind."

I sniffled and looked at my songbook. Austin had given it too me a few hours prior. Memories resurfaced.

**x.x**

"_By the way," Austin grabbed my book off the piano and handed it to me. "This belongs to you."_

_I looked at in wonder. It looked exactly the same as it had last time I wrote in it. I opened up to the last page I had written in and saw song lyrics. _

_**What would it take for me to not make any more mistakes?**_

_**Why won't regrets do me a favor and just fade.**_

_**That's not the way it works.**_

_**The pieces are still broken.**_

_**But that doesn't mean that it wasn't better this way.**_

_I headed to the piano and started playing the melody. _

_**Sometimes we're meant to lose.**_

_**And only we can choose the person we become.**_

_**This is a chance we're taking.**_

_**And we can make our journey if we run.**_

_**We're not just anyone.**_

_Austin looked over at my book and started singing the next verse._

_**How alone would I have been, if I didn't trust the soul within?**_

_**With the moon and a star, we could go really far.**_

_**We could finally win.**_

_**This is no time for hiding.**_

_**It's all about finding your true self.**_

_I smiled and sang with him._

_**And maybe this reminder might make it easier to get some help.**_

_**Sometimes we're meant to lose.**_

_**And only we can choose the person we become.**_

_**This is a chance we're taking.**_

_**And we can make our journey if we run.**_

_**We're not just anyone.**_

_I could feel he was getting into the song as he started singing the next line._

_**Oh, you know this whole voyage is just for us. **_

_**It's never impossible.**_

_I played the piano louder than I ever have before and just sang._

_**And because you're here with me. **_

_**I don't have to go on my own.**_

_**You are my home.**_

_**You are my home.**_

_I could feel him eyes on me as he sang the chorus._

_**Sometimes we're meant to lose.**_

_**And only we can choose the person we become.**_

_**This is a chance we're taking.**_

_**And we can make our journey if we run.**_

_We started singing in unison. Not thinking about anything else._

_**And maybe hope is brighter.**_

_**Maybe this more than whatever we've done.**_

_**Our lies are in the past.**_

_**This is the second chance to be someone.**_

_**But we're not just anyone.**_

_**We're not just anyone.**_

_I played the last chord and he looked at me in wonder._

"_Ally … that was amazing …"_

_I smiled. "That was two and half hours of emotion and inspiration scribbled into a song."_

"_Thank you for showing me that I'm never alone and that I have a second chance."_

_I found myself melting under his glance. "Anytime …" I said breathlessly._

**x.x**

I gasped, which snapped myself back to reality. I had given him the wrong impression! He thought that he would never let me be alone if he'd join me! He thought this was his second chance!

What have I done?

"Look Ally," Emmet spoke up and for a moment I had almost forgotten that they were in the room with me. "This might get us in huge trouble, but we might be able to give you seventeen extra minutes to take away from tomorrow's."

I nodded frantically. "Help me save his life!"

**x.x**

The next minutes in my life were critical. Everything was just a blur. I don't even remember how I got to the practice room. It must've been just instinct, but I found myself to be in the same position from where I left just twenty minutes before.

I looked everywhere for any evidence. The lights we're still off. I could see the silhouette of the fridge and the piano. I ran downstairs to investigate. The windows were closed and the door was locked. I looked over to the one source of light in the whole building.

The bathroom.

I approached the door, which was only opened a crack, slowly. I was terrified. What if he was hurt, or worse dying? I was silent as I looked through the crack of the door. I expected the worse, but I didn't see it.

Instead, I saw Austin staring intently at his reflection. His eyes we're red and his hair was a mess. He honestly looked worse then the past two months combined.

I looked closer and saw that he was holding a pocketknife. I remember he'd always kept it with him, because it was his grandfather's. I remember he'd use the jar opener on it to help me open my jars of pickles, and I didn't forget the time where he almost got in trouble at the airport for having it. But being an Austin Moon fan, the security guard managed to let it go.

But now it was used for something other.

It could cause his death.

He gripped the pocketknife's handle tight in his hand and shut his eyes. His hand was shaking, all of him was shaking.

He was wondering what to do, I could tell. No damage had been done yet. There wasn't a scratch on him from what I could see. But that didn't mean he wasn't emotionally scarred. I could feel his pain. The pain that I had caused by leaving him. The pain that didn't deserve to be there.

I spoke as firm as I could while tearing up. "Don't do it."

He looked up at the mirror and locked eyes with me. "Ally …"

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?"

He sighed. "I need you with me. Not for just seventeen minutes. It isn't good enough."

I stepped in closely. "This isn't the way to go. No matter what happened to me, you still have more to live for. Please don't do this."

He shook his head. "I have no other choice." He held the blade close to his wrist.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop it right now! You do have a choice! You'll still see me plenty when it's your time, but it's not now! Don't give up on your fans, parents, Dez and Trish, and don't give up on me!"

He locked eyes with me and I could tell he was scared. "I'm sorry, …" He whispered.

He started to glide the blade. I saw the blood.

But I wouldn't let this happen. What could I do?

"Stop!" I shrieked. I fell backwards and nearly hit my head on the doorknob. But I could feel him catch me. I could feel his arms wrap around me tightly and I knew he hadn't cut himself deeply enough to bleed to death. But the drama of the whole situation was making my head dizzy, and everything was blurry.

"Austin …" I whispered weakly.

"Everything's going to be alright," I heard his far away voice answer. "I promise."

And I believed him.

**Dramatic? I know. I'm sorry that it's been two weeks. I was on vacation. I was thinking of inspiration, because I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I hope it's good enough for you guys. I'm sorry if it's not. The song is another original, its called "Something Better" and I just wrote it on the spur of it moment but please don't steal. There's probably going to be only two chapters left. I'll try and update when I can:)**

**Thanks so much for your support!**

**-Evelyn**


End file.
